Tourist Trapped/Gallery
Screencaps Prologue of Gravity Falls S1e1 man grilling burger.png S1e1 kids playing.png S1e1 picnic.png S1e1 welcome to gravity falls.png S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1 cart jumping ramp.png S1e1 monster coming.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is dipper.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 monster picking up tree.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 tree above 2.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 dipper and mabel screaming.png S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e1 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.jpg S1e1 gravity falls close up.png S1e1 waterfall by mystery shack.png S1e1 mystery shack in the woods.png Arrival S1e1 splinters.png S1e1 dipper looking around.png S1e1 dipper and goat.png S1e1 goat on dipper's bed.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 why yes u can chew on me.png S1e1 yay grass.png S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 Grunkle Stan with mask.png S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 dipper is unamused again.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1E1 Giant's Ear.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 sascrotch.png S1e1 tourists happy.png S1e1 Mystery Shack items for sale.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in mystery shack.png S1e1 Mabel gets hit with cane.png S1e1 no touching the merchandise.png S1e1 Soos heads for the mystery shack.png One fateful day S1e1 mabel bobbleheads.jpg S1e1 Mabel looking at boy.png S1e1 boy looking at letter.png S1e1 do you like me.png S1e1 absolutely!!!.png S1e1 boy looking around.png S1e1 Mabel and bobbleheads.png S1e1 dipper cleaning.png S1e1 mabel sticking out tongue.png S1e1 Mabel meets a boy.jpg S1e1 mabel forceful.png S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png S1e1 mattress salesman.png S1e1 stan is not her boy.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 mystery rub.png S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 sweaty tourist with bobblehead.png S1e1 dipper with signs.png Dipper finds Journal 3 S1e1 signs.png S1e1 nailed up sign.png S1e1 metal.png S1e1 machine in tree.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment.png S1e1 dipper finding 3.png S1e1 dipper holding 3.png s1e1 Book 3 eyepiece 2.png S1e1 3 book property of.png S1e1 3 book introduction.png S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png S1e1 3 book gnomes.png S1e1 3 book cursed doors.png S1e1 book 3 strange runes.png S1e1 3 book trust no one.png S1e1 no one you can trust.png S1e1 Mabel surprise.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 umm nothing nothing.png S1e1 Mabel mocks Dipper.png S1e1 are you actually not gonna show me.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png Norman S1e1 and then the pages just randomly stopped.png S1e1 dipper looking at mabel.png S1e1 beans.png S1e1 inside of gold chains for old man magazine.png S1e1 gold chains for old men magazine.png S1e1 mabel is irresistible.png S1e1 Norman frowning.png S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 mabel flattered.png S1e1 opossum.png s1e1 eye.png s1e1 dipper scream.png S1e1 3 book the undead.png S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png S1e1 attic floor1.png S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png Dipper tries to get proof S1e1 norman breaking window.png s1e1 gentleman.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 bedroom during day.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower mark.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower accident.png S1e1 book 3.jpg S1e1 dipper entry page 1.jpg S1e1 dipper entry page 2.jpg S1e1 Mabel.jpg S1e1 Mabel grossed out by gnome picture.jpg S1e1 have you noticed that.png S1e1 remember what the book said.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 one of your crazy conspiracies.png S1e1 mabel shuts the door.png S1e1 what am i gonna do.png S1e1 owl clock.png S1e1 mabel cat sweater.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 hand on ground.png S1e1 gift shop and porch.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 tourist missing a finger.png S1e1 tourists 3.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png The Gnomes capture Mabel S1e1 forest.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 Norman revealing identity to Mabel.png S1e1 there's something I should tell you.png S1e1 um what.png S1e1 gnome jeff covered eye.png s1e1 what the heck.png S1e1 gnome jeff.png S1e1 facepalm.png S1e1 gnomes want queen.png s1e1 marry us.png S1e1 we'll never forget you mabel.png S1e1 because we're gonna kidnap you.png s1e1 kidnap you.png S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png Dipper to the rescue S1e1 forest road.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue2.png S1e1 into the Gnomes' lair.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnome throwing up.png S1e1 gnome throwing up animated.gif S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 Way off.png S1e1 Let her go or else.png S1e1 angry gnome.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel confused.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel moving gnome.png S1e1 freeing Mabel.png S1e1 dip and mabel leave.png S1e1 gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE.png S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png S1e1 gnomes in trees.png Gnome battle S1e1 gnome monster arms up.png S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg S1e1 tasty cart.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 whack-a-gnome.png S1e1 crazy gnome.png S1e1 clawing the face.png S1e1 bruised dipper.png S1e1 Oh no a tree.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.png S1e1 broken cart.png S1e1 STAY BACK.png S1e1 mystery man.png S1e1 Where is Grunkle Stan when you need him.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 end of the line.png S1e1 the gnomes are coming the gnomes are coming.png S1e1 I have to do it its my duty.png S1e1 Ill do it.png S1e1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.png s1e1 help down jeff.png S1e1 gnome jeff holding ring.png S1e1 mabel wearing ring.png S1e1 jeff doesn't mind.png S1e1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.png S1e1 Kiss me.png S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1e1 Get in there.png S1e1 So much gnomes.png S1e1 Thats for lying to me.png S1e1 gnome jeff in leaf blower.png S1E1 This is for messing with my brother.PNG S1E1 Do the honors.PNG S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 shot into gnomes.png S1E1 Gnomes get busted.PNG S1E1 You want some of this.PNG S1E1 My arms are tired.PNG S1e1 gnome can't escape.png S1e1 goat holding gnome in mouth.PNG S1E1 Sorry bro bro.PNG S1E1 Mabel you look sad.PNG S1E1 You saved our butts back there.PNG S1E1 Wow look at this.PNG S1E1 sibling love.PNG S1E1 I agree to your hug.PNG S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png s1e1 pat pat.png Ending S1E1 just entering.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1E1 Stan with money.PNG S1e1 Dip and Mabel in da shack.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1E1 selecting the gifts.PNG S1E1 First time with the new hat.PNG S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png S1e1 ufos.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 shoot light.png S1E1 Stan entering the front door.PNG s1e1 secret door.png S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif S1e1 stans's secret.png S1e1 gnome in credits.png S1e1 barf gnome code.png ‎ Promotional video S1e1 gnome puking rainbows Miscellaneous Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 color keys.png S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gnome forest 2.png S1e1 gnome forest official art - sketch_01.png|Sketched by Sean Jimenez Gnome forest 1.png|Painted by Elle Michalka Gnome forest 3.png S1e1 gnome forest official art - sketch_02.png Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg cursed door page concept to finish.jpg floating eyeballs concept to finish.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries